The present invention relates to an anti-vibration element having a tubular, elastic base body at the ends of which parts to be connected are attached.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 40 02 459 a motor-operated, hand-held working tool with a grip arrangement that is connected to the device by anti-vibration elements is known. The anti-vibration elements are comprised of a tubular elastic base body. The material of the base body is rubber. At the two ends of the base body the parts to be connected, motor and grip arrangement, are attached. For this purpose, at both ends circumferential grooves are provided in which the parts to be connected, respectively, an intermediate connecting piece, are fixed such that the radial expansion of the base body at the circumferential grooves is prevented. For fastening the base body, stoppers or lids are inserted into the base body. The stoppers or lids have an outer diameter that is greater than the inner diameter of the base body so that the material of the elastic base body in the area of the circumferential grooves is subjected to a radially outwardly oriented force that presses the circumferential grooves into a corresponding counter member of the parts, respectively, the intermediate piece to be connected.
The damping function of the individual anti-vibration elements depends substantially on the elasticity, respectively, the damping properties of the material used for the base body. With a suitable arrangement of the anti-vibration elements at the motor the vibration-damping properties of the grip arrangement can be greatly improved.
It is a disadvantage of the known anti-vibration elements that at least three components must be used, i.e., a base body and two stoppers or lids. Furthermore, the base body must be accessible from both ends for mounting and assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anti-vibration element of the aforementioned kind with which the number of components is reduced and the assembly is facilitated.